


Claiming what's mine

by Bullshit_protectors



Series: Jealous Larry [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, M/M, Pain Kink, Punishment, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullshit_protectors/pseuds/Bullshit_protectors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry seems to be getting too buddy-buddy with the one and only Nick Grimshaw and Louis' getting chosen second more often then not. He decides to claim what is rightfully his</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming what's mine

Fuming, that's the only way Louis could even begin to describe how he's feeling. He woke up this morning to an empty bed, no note or text explaining the reason he'd be waking up alone, nothing. And still six hours after waking he's yet to have received any sorts of communication from the boy, who left him, the boy he was in a relationship with. But of course he knew where he was, who he was with because that's the up side of being famous, everywhere you go there's always someone lurking in the shadows taking pictures ready to post them on social media sights and what not. So naturally when Louis finally dragged himself out of bed and turned the TV on the first thing that came on was nothing other than the words,  
‘Harry Styles member of One Direction enjoying what looks like a fun day out with Radio One's very own Nick Grimshaw. The two were seen grabbing lunch together smiling and laughing over the table it seems like-'  
But Louis didn't wait around to hear what else the reporter had to say, he was hurt. Harry had once again left him to hang out with Nick. He didn't see what was so fascinating about him that had Harry forever going out with him, calling and texting him till later night when he finally fell asleep not even bothering talking to Louis anymore. This made him sick to the stomach to think he is losing the boy he loves to a man who's old enough to be his father. He didn't understand why it had started to go wrong. But it clearly had and that thought had Louis going back to bed with tears streaming down his face.

****** Harry's POV *******  
"Byye Nick" turning the key and pushing the door open, I laughed quietly to myself remembering something Nick had said earlier over lunch. It was nice to just go out for the day, not having modest call up every thirty seconds because I was doing something wrong or because me and Louis were to close and the fans would see. Honestly I couldn't care less if they do, more than half of the fandom already know the truth and the others surly wouldn't mind that much otherwise they're not really true fans. Sighing loudly I waited for a greeting from Louis, he never was one to be quiet but it never came. Wondering into the living room the lights were off and so was the TV which was strange because Louis was always in here waiting for me to come through the door, he'd still there with a smile on his face and say 'Hey Hazzy missed you' but no one was there. Stopping for a minute my phoned buzzed with a text from Liam  
From LiLi  
Hey mate was wondering if you and Lou wanted to come over, the other two are here we could watch a movie and just chill as it’s our day off?  
Taking it Louis wasn't with Liam as he asked if we both wanted to come I text him back with a 'will get back to you mate' and turned towards the bedroom hoping he was there. Reaching the door I slowly pushed it open only to be met with Louis curled into a ball and sobs shaking his frame,  
"Boo?"  
***** Louis' POV *****  
"Boo?" Just hearing him made me sob even harder, the tears now soaking the pillow, my hair damp and mattered to my forehead after crying for hours just trying to figure out how his life had gone so downhill. Sure there were good aspects of it, the boys, the touring, and the fans. But when the one person who means the most to you decides you’re not important anymore the bad outshines all of the good.  
******Third Person POV (suck at doing it in people’s pov sorry)*******  
“Go away” Louis pulled the cover tighter around himself trying desperately to block out the world, burrowing himself further into the bed hoping the pain would stop. However luck wasn't on his side, like normal, as he felt the bed dip and a hand rub his side,  
“BooBear what’s up?” shrugging him off Louis refused to answer him, Harry’s face pulled into a frown, his eyebrows pulled closely together as he tried to figure out what he could of done that was so bad,  
“What have I done Lou? I don’t understand what's wrong” but of course the gods were even more against Louis as just as Harry had finished talking his phone buzzed, the familiar ‘ting’ that always came before a funny story of ‘hey guess what Nick did today’ just threw him over the edge.  
“Go on Hazzy answer your dear boyfriend it might be important, maybe he learnt how to tie his own shoes this time.” He risked a glance at Harry who was sat in the same place, mouth hanging open, hand grasping his phone as it again buzzed before storming into the bathroom and locking the door.  
“What do you mean boyfriend Lou? Nick is my friend, friend okay. That’s all. Why in the world would you even say something like that? I love you not him. Lou please baby?” he ran to the bathroom knocking repeating ‘I love you’ ignoring his phone that he had chucked the minute Louis had spoken from behind the door,  
“Ooh really? Because from what I remember you spend time with your boyfriend and put him first but the only person that’s had that treatment is Nick so tell me love how is that not ‘boyfriend’ activity?” giving up on the shouting between the door he decided to take action, Harry was his boyfriend not Nick’s. Maybe he just needed a little bit of help to know what that means. Unlocking the door he took note of Harry on his knees, cheeks flushed, eye’s red and watery before pulling him up and pushing him on the bed.  
“You’re right Haz you are mine. And I am the one you love, and the only one right?”  
“Of course Lou all yours promise love you loads an-“ cutting him off Louis crawled up his body so he was sat on his torso, hands pressed against his lips not allowing anything to come out  
“Now, you're going to be a good boy for daddy while he reminds his baby what a good boy should do. But I think before that baby should get punished for all he’s put daddy through. Don’t you think?” Harry, eyes wide and glossy, breathing harsh nodded frantically, whimpering under the weight of Louis, the anticipation of what was about to come hand him arching upwards searching for friction on his rapidly growing bulge. Louis felt the movement and sent Harry a look that stopped him right away before reaching across the bed into the bedside drawer to retrieve the rope and handcuffs he and Harry used from time to time because Harry was slut for pain and bondage. He handcuffed both of Harry’s hands to the head board before lowering himself down his body dragging his long down his neck, over his nipples, following his happy trail before leaving small nips and bites on the insides of his thighs and then his calves before reaching his feet. Tying the both of them to each bed pole leaving him spread out unable to move.  
“Harry you’ve been bad so tonight's all about me okay. You don’t get to touch you don’t get a say and most of all” Louis leaned down to Harry’s ear pulling up his top and lifting it so that the material of his dark blue top covered his eyes blinding him “you don’t get to see me” Harry groaned at this, one of his favorite things was to look at Louis during sex, just to see his face when he pounds into him or when he's about to released inside of Harry’s abused hole. But it was punishment after all and knowing he didn't have a say didn't help him to try to change his mind. Leaving the bedroom Louis walked into the kitchen grabbing a glass of water just to pass time, Harry deserves to wait a while after all, and he kept Louis waiting enough these past few weeks he could wait for what Louis had planned for him. Meanwhile upstairs Harry was already sobbing, calling out for Louis petrified he’d left him like this as punishment. This scared Harry. He didn't want to think about letting Louis down, Louis’ his everything and he’s hurt him.  
Because of the deep thinking Harry missed the exact moment Louis had come back up, he’d missed the sound of his belt landing on the floor along with the rest of his clothes, he had also miss the sound of a draw opening and closing as Louis retrieved the flavored lube ( Banana a present from Niall )  
After walking up the stairs and hearing Harry’s heartbreaking sobs along with him calling out for Louis desperately broke his heart, his plans went straight of the window because Harry did hurt him but he couldn't stand his baby hurt. So after collecting the items he needed he rushed to the bed, climbing onto Harry before removing his top from his eyes, kissing him deeply sighing when Harry’s sobs stopped, his breathing now being broken by the odd hiccup.  
“Harry baby I'm so sorry I'm here I promise, I'm sorry please stop crying baby I love you so much” Harry replied with ‘I love you’ and ‘Please I'm sorry just, please’ shutting him up, Lou once again connected their lips as he slowly undid the cuffs on Harry’s wrists before slowly kissing down his body whispering sweet nothings into the skin. Removing the ropes from his ankles he pulled down Harry’s trousers again kissing his legs taking his boys boxers with him.  
“Harry baby I'm so sorry I'm going to make it up to you it’s not your fault I lo-“Harry sat up, finally free of the restraints he pushed Louis down so he was lying on his back his hands found their way to his zip pulling down his trousers smirking when Louis’ breath hitched because he blew hot air over his dick,  
“No Lou you were right, I was a bad boy. I did hang with Nick too much, sweet, sweet nick. He’s just a fun guy you know I love it when –“ Harry stopped when he felt a sharp pain on his ass cheek, Louis’ chest was heaving up and down, his face red with anger. All sympathy for Harry disappeared as he slapped him again and again hearing Harry moan for more, for it harder, faster. Louis knew he was a slut. He’d probably let Nick the bastard do this to him.  
“No baby oo-only you p-promise aahhhhh promise Lou” ignoring his babble and the fact he’d spoken out loud he threw Harry back, lifted his legs over his shoulders before he put lube on his cock and slammed straight into his boy.  
“Fuccckkk Lou soo bigg ooh fuucckkk oww” not even giving Harry a moment Louis pounded into his boy, sucking big dark marks onto his neck that would no doubt get them in trouble but at least Nick would know, he’d know Louis was serious about them, about Harry and about how much he hated Nick.  
“You’re gonna have a limp baby. A lovely, lovely limp and everyone will know what a cockslut you are for me okay baby.” Louis pounded rougher, faster and deeper. He changed his angle slightly only to have Harry arch his back deliciously off the bed crying out Louis’ name as thick white stripes landed on his torso, he clenched so tight around Louis that he had no choice but to let go. He released inside of Harry before pulling out and collapsing beside him kissing his cheek before saying,  
“I’d love to see Nick fuck you that good.”


End file.
